Saints Redemption
by TheDrowker
Summary: Koniec. Steelport w końcu należało do Świętych. Walka jaką podjął The Boss oraz reszta gangu opłaciła się. Wygrali, ale nie spodziewali się, że nowe zagrożenie pojawi się tak szybko. Ktoś zaczyna polować na poruczników The Bossa, aby przygotować się w końcu do upolowania grubej zwierzyny. Szeregi Świętych znów zostaną zwarte, ale poradzą sobie w momencie zdrady jednego z nich?


_Witam w moim kolejnym fanficku. Jestem __**Drow The Drowker**__, a kto chce się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o mnie, to zapraszam do mojego profilu._

Saints Redemption jest moim pierwszym opowiadaniem w uniwersum Świętych, chociaż już wcześniej pisałem gansta ficki. Jako że nie grałem w IV, ani nie podał mi się styl TT i IV, bo był już byt odjechany, to postanowiłem wrócić do mojej ulubionej części - II. Wydarzenia będą się działy tuż po zakończeniu TT.

**Marka Saints Row nie należy do mnie. **

* * *

**Prolog: Third Street Saints**

**Los** to jednak nieprzewidywalna, kapryśna i zadziorna kochanka. Raz potrafi cie szczodrze wynagrodzić, aby zaraz kopnąć cie w jaja z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy myślisz, że jesteś na dnie, to ona podaje ci pomocną dłoń, wybijając na sam szczyt.

**Karma** nie jest lepsza. Gdyby była kobietą, to byłaby zimną suką. Możesz całe życie pomagać innym, ale ona i tak kopnie w dupę. Jak byłeś tym złym, to w najgorszym wypadku możesz liczyć na pięć lat wiezienia. No dobra - dożywocie, ale zawsze znajdzie się ktoś ci pomoże załatwić "przedterminowe zwolnienie". Argument zawsze jest ten sam ...

**Steelport czy Stilwater**. Nieważna jest nazwa, położenie geograficzne czy język. Zawsze jest to samo. Kilka gangów walczących o dużą kasę oraz wpływy. Narkotyki, dziwki, alkohole, jeżdżenie z tygrysem … no dobra, to zależy od stopnia szaleństwa w danym mieście. Ja miałem takie szczęście, że musiałem jeździć z tygrysem aby dorwać pewnego matko jebce ...  
Karma i Los dały mi parę razy po dupie. Wpierw o mały włos mnie nie zabiły, aby potem dać szansę … nie wiem czy specjalnie, ale stworzyły drugiego największego psychopatę Stilwater, bo pierwszym był Gat.

**Jasona Care**

Jednak mało kto mnie zna pod moim prawdziwym imieniem. Dla wszystkich jestem The Boss - szef **Third Street Saints**. Najbardziej nieprzewidywalnej, pojebanego oraz zawziętego gangu jaki widział ten świat. A zarazem najbardziej rozpoznawalnej grupy przestępczej. Święci nigdy się nie podają. Można było nas zgnieść, przerzucić do innego miasta, ale my i tak pokazywaliśmy innym gangom kto rządzi.

Teraz odpieram zmasowany atak STAGu oraz Luchadores. Pieprzony Cyrus i pieprzony Eddy. Dwóch gnojów, którzy zaszli mi bardziej za skórę niż Jules.  
Jeden był szefem _Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit_, który został powołany przez Senat czy Izbę Reprezentantów … dla mnie jeden pies. Ważne że to była policyjna jednostką, której zadaniem było zniszczenie wszystkich gangów. Najlepsze, że oni działali jak gang. Ironia losu.  
Drugi był szefem _Luchadores_, a po śmierci Belga – _Syndicate_. Grupy która zaszła mi strasznie za skórę. Porwali mnie gdy okradałem bank, wywieźli do innego miasta, a gdy pozbyłem się problemu, czyli Belga zaczęli wojnę na ostro. To przez nich powstał STAG.

Chociaż nie jestem sam w tej patowej sytuacji. Oleg, człowiek przypominający mały rosyjski czołg, który był wcześniej obiektem badań sióstr DeWynter, teraz stoi po mojej prawicy. Mimo swoich gabarytów oraz głupkowatego wyrazu twarzy, jest cholernie inteligentnym człowiekiem. Z drugiej strony stoi czarnoskóry Pierce. Jeden z moich najwierniejszych poruczników, człowiek który pomógł mi z Stillwater. Gwiazda japońskich tandetnych reklamówek oraz prawa ręka po śmierci Johny'ego. Nawet go lubię, ale po akcji z dziwkami zabójczyniami, dostał zakaz robienia imprez.

Zmieniłem magazynek w Kurkovie, przeklinając wszystkich bogów i bożków. Z dobrze zapowiadającego się dnia, wszystko zmieniło się jeden wielki koszmar. Chociaż to była decydując bitwa.

**Albo my albo oni. Albo Cyrus i Eddy albo Ja. **

Oleg załatwił kolejnego żołnierzyka STAGu, a Pierce osłaniał moją dupę. Jak zwykle. Poprawiłem moje firmowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a przy okazji poczułem wibrację w kieszeni. Super, jeszcze jakiś debil dzwoni na moją komórkę. Nacisnąłem guzik odpowiedzialny za odebranie.  
-Killbane zamierza opuścić Steelport! - wykrzyczał głos po drugiej stronie. Angel De La Muerte. Były lider Luchadores, który przegrał maskę w walce z Eddym. Był po naszej stronie, chociaż nie ufałem mu do końca.  
-Killbane ucieka przed walką? Chyba sobie żartujesz! - odpowiedziałem. Zabiłem kolejnego żołnierzyka z .45 Sheparda. Świetny pistolet, chociaż do GDHC się nie umywał.  
-Jest na lotnisku, mamy mało czasu – odparł. Ton jego głosu nie wskazywał na nic dobrego.  
-Angel …  
-Nie! Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby wygrał. Nie możemy na to pozwolić – wszedł mi słowo. W jego głosie można było wyczuć determinacje. Naszło mnie pytanie - Eddie ucieka jak tchórz? Nawet ten Belg miał większe jaja! A to był Belg na litość Boską! Przecież oni jedzą ślimaki.  
-Angel, zaczekaj, aż będę na miejscu ... – usłyszałem dźwięk rozłączonego połączenia – Cholera – dodałem. Odebrałem mu maskę, zniszczyłem jego nic nie wartę dziedzictwo, a teraz idę po niego. Eddy będzie spoczywał w pokoju.  
Przeładowałem Sheparda i spojrzałem na moich poruczników. Wiedzieli, że to sprawa osobista.

-Witajcie, Saints – odezwał się teraz żeński głos. Kia. Przydupaska Cyrusa.  
-Dobra, dobra wiem. Aresztujesz nas, wielka mi rzecz – kpiłem, aby się tylko jej pozbyć. Miałem jej serdecznie dość. Chociaż zastanawiałem się czy Viola i Shuandi nie dały jej rady, czy po prostu pozabijały się nawzajem. Szczerze mówiąc druga opcja bardziej pasowała.  
-Nie chce cię aresztować, to niczego nie rozwiąże. Ludzie muszą przejrzeć na oczy i dostrzec zagrożenie ze strony takich śmieci jak wy. Jak wysadzicie wyspę Magarac, cały świat się na was pozna – odparła. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, zaś moja szczęka opadła. Jej słowa były irracjonalne. Jeśli mielibyśmy coś wysadzać, to ja bym pierwszy o tym wiedział ... i zapewne osobiście podkładał ładunki.  
-Nie chce cię rozczarować, suko, ale Saints nie zajmują się terroryzmem na własnej ziemi – odparłem zmieszany.  
-Zobaczymy, ile osób w to uwierzy, jeśli w szczątkach zostaną znalezione Shaundi i Viola – powiedziała, po czym się rozłączyła. Momentalnie moje serce stanęło. Straciłem tylu przyjaciół, tylu dobrych ludzi, że strata tej dwójki nie wchodziła w grę. Uwielbiałem ironiczne docinki Violi, kłótnie z Shaundi o pierdoły.  
-Nie dasz rady dotrzeć do obu, a nie możesz pozwolić żeby Shaundi zginęła – krzyknął Pierce. Krew jednego z Luchadorów bryznęła na jego biały garnitur – Jebać Killbane'a, on nie jest wart życia.  
-To z powodu Killbane'a tutaj jesteś. Nie pozwól, żeby wszystko, o co walczyły Shaundi i Viola, poszło na marne – odpowiedział na słowa czarnego, duży facet. Miał rację. Wskoczyłem do Criminala. Wdepnął w gaz.

Musiałem podjąć cholernie ważna decyzję – dorwać tego gnoja Killbane'a jak radzi Oleg, czy uratować Shaundi i Viole jak mówi Pierce. Czemu muszę podejmować takie decyzje? Przypomniałem sobie wszystkich poległych.

* * *

**Lin**

**Kilka lat wcześniej**

Ciemność. Tyle widziałem. Do tego czułem straszny ból z tyłu głowy. Nie wiedziałem gdzie dokładnie byłem. Może te Japońce mnie gdzieś wywiozły. Wtedy jednak mało mnie to obchodziło. Dałbym sobie radę. Gorzej, że nie wiedziałem co Rollerz zrobili z Lin. Cholera, że musiało się tak to potoczyć.  
-Hej – usłyszałem. Lin. Całe stres o jej bezpieczeństwo uleciał ze mnie – Chyba przestaliśmy jechać. Słyszy mnie? - zapytała. Powoli dochodziłem do siebie – Czy to ogóle żyjesz? Powiedz coś! -Uderzyłem ją – Ow! Dobra, uznam to że żyjesz. Gdzie jest, k*rwa, moja zapalniczka – dodała. Ja wtedy myślałem jak ukatrupię Donniego i Sharpa. Tysiące wymyślnych tortur, czy po prostu wsadzę im granat w dupę - nie ważne.

Usłyszałem jakieś niewyraźne głosy. Jednym chyba był Sharp. Drugi wydawał mi się znajomy  
–Spokojnie. Wydostaniemy się z tego – chciała mnie pocieszyć.

Światło wpadło do bagażnika. Teraz chociaż wiem gdzie jestem. Zobaczyłem dwie sylwetki.  
-Lin? - zapytał jeden z nich. Donnie. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że cała przykrywką poszła się jebać.  
-Donnie posłuchaj mnie – krzyknęła. Chyba próbowała zagrać na uczuciu tego Azjaty, jednak mnie obchodziło coś innego - Przysięgam na Boga … - przerwał jej wystrzał z broni Sharpa. Zobaczyłem jak mierzy we mnie. Padł strzał. Znów widziałem wszystko przez mgłę. Dochodziły do mnie jakieś głosy. Widziałem, że Donnie i Sharp kłócą się.  
Znów nastała ciemność. Po chwili usłyszałem plusk. Wrzucili nas do rzeki.

_Piękna śmierć nas czeka. Piękna. Już wolałbym zostać zjedzony przez tygrysa pomyślałem._ Zacząłem powoli odpływać. Gdybym wiedział co szykuje dla mnie los, to bym się zabił.  
-Hej – usłyszałem jej głos - Spokojnie. Wydostaniemy się z tego – dopowiedziała. Chyba chciała mnie pocieszyć – Chyba … chyba znalazłam zapalniczkę – Rozświetliło się. W duszy cieszyłem się, że chociaż na ostatnie chwile życia będę widział. Co z tego, że siedzie w bagażniku? Johny mnie pomści … chyba – Słyszałem tego dupka, Donniego? Powiedział że byłam jego dziewczyną – obróciła głowę. Znów było ciemno. Poczułem, że mam wolne ręce.  
-Lin. Mów do mnie. Lin – próbowałem nią ocucić. Sprawdziłem puls. Nie żyła. To był kop. Adrenalina dał mu moc i wolę walki. Wydostałem się z tego pieprzonego bagażnika …

Później to już historia. Wypłynąłem, dorwałem Sharpa i wpakowałem mu cały magazynek GDHC w twarz. Donniemu odpuściłem, bo sam wiele stracił. Kochał Lin, a ona zagrała na jego uczuciach.  
Ja zaś, przy pomocy moich przyjaciół i gangu zniszczyłem Rollerz, Los Carnales oraz Vice King. Saints zostali królami Stilwater. Tak jak powinno być. Ja zaś zostałem prawą ręką Julesa. To nie był koniec. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, ale jak zwykle się spartoliło. Wpierw porwanie naszego lidera, później praca dla tego gnoja - Hugesa. Gdybym wiedział, że ten czarnuch nas zdradzi, to bym go olał. A tak trafiłem na jacht Hugesa. Ten wybuch, ja trafiłem do wiezienia i zapadłem w śpiączkę. Pięć długich lat. W końcu uciekłem wraz z Carlosem.

* * *

**Carlos**

Padał deszcz, ale nie zważałem na to. Podbiegłem do ciała Carlosa. Leżał na brzuchu. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Delikatnie obróciłem go. Krzyknął z bólu, a mnie zaś odrzuciło. Widziałem wiele, ale to była przesada! Nie mogłem patrzeć na jego twarz, albo to co z niej zostało. Musiał strasznie cierpieć. Musiałem mu pomóc ... miałem u niego dług. Wstałem, po czym złapałem go za barki. Pociągałem, ale łańcuch dał o sobie znać. Znów krzyknął z bólu. Położyłem go delikatni oraz szukałem kogoś do pomocy. Łańcuch. Podbiegłem do zderzaka trucka i próbowałem się pozbyć tego co trzymało mojego przyjaciela. Nie udało się. Uklęknąłem na kolano. Wiedziałem że cierpi, a ja nie mogłem mu pomóc. Został mi tylko jeden sposób.  
Podszedłem do niego. Chyba wiedział co chce zrobić. Podał mi rękę. Złapałem ją mocno. Czułem jak moje serce bije coraz szybciej i szybciej. Spojrzał w jego oczy. Dziękował mi, że uwolnię go od cierpienia. Wyciągałem swój pistolet i wymierzył w jego głowę. Zawahałem się. Pociągałem za spust. Rozległ się huk, a moje serce stanęło. To był koniec Carlosa ...

Dość długo przyglądałem się trupowi mojego człowieka. Nie chciałem tego robić, ale skróciłem jego cierpienie. Przysięgałem sobie że dorwę tą sukę – Jessice. Szybko napatoczyła się okazja. Jednak śmierć z mojej ręki nie byłaby dla niej sprawiedliwa. Wpakowałem ją do bagażnika samochodu, a jej chłopak – Mearo – przejechałem się po nim swoim Monster Truckiem. Jego też zabiłem. Międzyczasie spadł na nas kolejny cios. Aisha próbowała uratować mnie i Gata przed Roninami.

* * *

**Aisha**

Weszliśmy z Johnym na jego podwórko. Zapowiadało się na załamanie pogody, ale z dużej chmury mały deszcz.  
-Aisha nie będzie zła, jeśli do niej wstąpię? - zapytałem Gat'a. Obrócił się w moim kierunku. Czułem się głupio odwiedzając Aishe oraz Johny'ego, ale to byli moi jedyni przyjaciele. Jedyne osoby, które miałem na świecie. Ojciec nie żył, matka się mnie wyrzekła.  
-Skąd, Aisha rzadko wychodzi z domu – odparł. No pewnie. Przecież nie żyje. Znów się obrócił i zmierzaliśmy w kierunku drzwi - Uwielbia towarzystwo – podeszliśmy. Johny mnie zatrzymał i pokazał na lekko otwarte drzwi. Wyciągaliśmy pistolety, po czym zajęliśmy miejsca. Zaczął lekko przesuwać drzwi. Miałem bardzo złe przeczucia – Jesteś w domu?  
-Johny to pu … – coś jej przerwało. Wparowaliśmy do domu. Zobaczyliśmy tego pierdolonego Japońca, który trzymał katanę. Ona miała przeciętą tętnice. Umarła po raz drugi. Tym razem ostatecznie.  
-Aisha! - krzyknął Gat, ale to był krzyk rozpaczy ...

Wtedy Jyunichi prawie zabił Johny'ego. Aisha straciła przez nas życie. Nie mogłem tego im odpuścić. Nie mogłem sobie tego darować. Znalazłem Jyunichi, pokonałem i zabiłem go w jego własnej grze. Później zniszczyłem Roninów. Tak samo jak Samedi czy Brotherhood. Na końcu pozbyłem się Vogela oraz Ultoru. Saints znów rządzili swoimi miastem. Jednak odbiło nam. Staliśmy się gwiazdami. To musiało sprowadzić kłopoty. I sprowadziło. Syndiacate. Porwali mnie, Shuandi oraz Johny'ego, jednak nie z takich kłopotów się ratowaliśmy.

* * *

**Johny Gat**

Biegłem tuż za Shaundi. Jej włosy powiewały na wszystkie strony. Musieliśmy się wydostać z latającej puszki. Dziewczyna podeszła do interkomu, a ja osłaniałem tyły.  
-Johny, zaraz skaczmy! - powiedziała. Przez chwilę bałem się że Johny nie dotarł do kokpitu.  
-Dobra, spotkamy się Stli ... – przerwały mu strzały. Nie. To nie możliwe. Gat nie żyje?! Ostatni człowiek z oryginalnego gangu … moje serce stanęło.  
-Johny … powiedziała Shaundi. Spojrzała na mnie. Wiedziałem że musimy po niego wrócić. Jednak samolot zaczął się kołysać. Przeturlałem się po rampie i prawie wypadłem. Złapałem Shaundi, która także nie utrzymała równowagi, za rękę. Pudła oraz samochody zaczęły wylatywać przez rampę. Coś mnie uderzyło i oboje zaczęliśmy spadać.

Strasznie to przeżyłem, ale nie ukazywałem tego. Musiałem być twardy. Dla gangu. Dla Shaundi. Dla Gata. Johny był moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Znał moje prawdziwe imię.  
Jednak nie takie rzeczy przeżywaliśmy. Udało nam się wylądować, a później zniszczyliśmy Syndicate i każdy gang z osobna. Nawet Viola De Wynter, prawa ręka tego cholernego Belga, który już na szczęście nie żył, przyłączyła się do nas. Dalej nie wiem czemu, ale przy ataku STAGu i walce na wiele frontów każda osoba jest pomocna. Jednak jesteśmy Third Street Saints i zawsze tak walczymy. Teraz musiałem podjąć najtrudniejszą decyzje w moim życiu.  
-Eddy, idę po ciebie sk*rwysynu – powiedziałem. Ruszyłem w kierunku lotniska. Wybaczcie mi dziewczyny.  
Spojrzałem w lusterko. Zamarłem. Wyglądałem jak on ...

* * *

**Jules**

Amfiteatr Stilwater w nocy wyglądał wspaniale. Kolumny pnące się ku górze, oświetlane przez reflektory. A pomyśleć, że kilka lat temu to była najbardziej zniszczona dzielnica. Teraz, po renowacji oraz upiększeniu okolicy przez martwe ciała ludzi Dexa była cudowna. Najlepsze że miałem na wyciągniecie ręki człowieka który posłał mnie do paki. Szedłem w kierunku schodów. On był tuż za mną. Wiedziałem już co zrobię.  
-Jak za starych czasów – powiedział. Chyba miał nadzieje na rozejm. Na wybaczenie.  
-Taa – obróciłem się i strzeliłem mu brzuch. Padł. A ja poczułem delikatną ulgę.  
-Jezu, myślałem, że sobie odpuściliśmy …  
-Chyba cie pojebało – rzekł mierząc do niego. Srebrny GDHC idealnie pasował do mojego garnituru. Prawdziwy The Boss powrócił.  
-Nie rozumiesz? Saints nic nie rozwiązali. Kwitnie handel prochami, wciąż giną niewinni ludzie – doczołgał się do podstawy kolumny. Tracił krew – A my zmieniliśmy się kolejnych Królów Podziemia.  
-Chryste, gadasz jak cipa – zakpiłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Wielki Jules gada jak ostatnia cipa.

-Gadam jak ktoś, kto nie jest skończonym psycholem – byłem psycholem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to gdy posyłał mnie na prawie samobójcze misje.  
-Chcesz być szlachetnym morderczą? - zadrwiłem. Wymierzył w niego mojego GDHC. Tego samego co kilka lat temu zabił Sharpa – Dobra. Idź na emeryturę i napisz książkę jak King, ale robisz błąd, porywając się na mnie! – wykrzyczałem. Byłem wściekły i chciałem dokonać zemsty.  
-A co, miałem się zapytać, czy nie zechcesz odejść? - zabrzmiało to ironicznie.  
-Wal się, miasto należy do mnie – odparłem.  
-Jezu, doświadczenie niczego cię nie nauczyło.  
-Nieprawda. Nauczyło mnie, że lepiej rządzić, niż być czyjąś dziwką i w milczeniu wykonywać rozkazy. Czas umierać, staruszku – odparłem sucho.  
-Co się z tobą stało?  
-Udało mi się obudzić – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.  
-Masz u mnie dług. To, że żyjesz, to moja zasługa – przypomniałem sobie jak mnie uratowałem przed śmiercią w tym zaułku i dał drugą szansę jako Święty. A później pozbył się mnie jak zabawki, która mu się znudziła.  
-Moja śpiączka to też twoja zasługa - zripostowałem  
-Więc chyba jesteśmy kwita – odpowiedział. Nacisnąłem za spust. Ułamek sekundy później Jules nie żył.  
-Nie za bardzo – powiedziałem. Odszedłem. Zemsta dokonana. Nie poczułem ulgi ...

* * *

**Postanowiłem co zrobię. Co jestem gotów poświecić. **  
**Przyspieszyłem ...**

* * *

**Kilka godzin później**

Stałem na lądowisku helikopterów i wpatrywałem się to szalone miasto. Wszystko się udało. STAG został zawieszony, Hughes teraz jest po naszej stronie, a Viola i Shaundi są całe. Otworzyłem piwo. Uniosłem je w górę.  
-To za was. Johny i Aisha wybaczcie mi, że nie mogłem was uratować. – wypiłem trunek, a pustą butelkę rzuciłem w dal. Może kogoś zabije. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na miasto ...

**… moje miasto!**


End file.
